Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 3 = 8$
Solution: Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(9x + 3) - 3 = 8 - 3$ $9x = 5$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{5}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{9}$